


I Hate You

by ManuNoAce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Introspection, Lemon, M/M, What-If, psicological
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuNoAce/pseuds/ManuNoAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru Oikawa e Tobio Kageyama frequentano lo stesso club di pallavolo. Il primo è l'asso indiscusso mentre il secondo ne è la stella emergente. Tooru si sente subito minacciato dall'arrivo di questa super matricola e non riesce a concentrarsi solo sull'ammirazione che il kohai prova nei suoi confronti. Un giorno il desiderio di "metter sotto" questo potenziale nemico futuro, prenderà una piega strana. Nel buio degli spogliatoi, dove nessuno può sentire, Tobio avrà la tanto sospirata attenzione del ragazzo che ha sempre preso come modello, per migliorare nella sua amata pallavolo. Se l'esperienza sarà piacevole o meno, lo saprà solo in seguito ... La competizione sportiva è qualcosa che può fortificare la mente umana, come distruggerla.<br/>"Toccami anche tu, Tobio ... "</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di leggere questa one-shot voglio che sappiate una cosa: adoro sia Tooru Oikawa che Tobio Kageyama. La storia è scritta in modo tale da poter tornare con la trama originale e si ispira a una delle ultime puntata dell’anime, dove si vede il passato di Tobio e di Toru. Per l’esattezza, la puntata dove Oikawa sta per mollare una bella sberla alla matricola.  
> La chiave yaoi degli eventi è da fan girl. Per ultimo, ma non meno importante, questa è una storia “pesante”. Una bad story …

Spingeva forte.  
Spingeva forte E a ogni spinta, non faceva che ripetersi di odiarlo. Non gli importava che gridasse o che piangesse. Inutile porsi domande sul piacere o no dell’altro … In Tooru Oikawa c’era spazio solo per la sua verità.  
Da quando Tobio Kageyama era entrato a far parte della sua squadra di pallavolo, le sicurezze di Oikawa avevano iniziato a vacillare. Ad una ad una.  
Allenamento dopo allenamento, gli occhi di Tooru incontravano i movimenti acerbi eppur promettenti del giovane Tobio, intuendone lo spaventoso potenziale. Lui e quel piccoletto, presto o tardi, si sarebbero ritrovati a faccia a faccia sul campo da gioco, divisi dalla rete. Ed era la stessa mano a nutrirli. La stessa squadra. Il medesimo allenamento.  
E gli occhietti vispi e curiosi di Tobio erano sempre fissi su di lui, soprattutto quando batteva il suo formidabile servizio.

*

-Senpai … - osò la matricola; il corpo stretto fra l’armadietto e quello del rinomato atleta. I grandi occhi di Tobio indugiarono qualche secondo, prima di fissarsi in quelli predatori e stranamente inquieti dell’altro. - … Perché mi vieni così addosso?  
-E tu, invece, perché mi fissi sempre con tanta insistenza? – interrogò un tono freddo; le braccia lunghe da un lato e l’altro del collo di Tobio, come a farlo sentire in trappola.  
-Lo sai. Ti ammiro. Penso che tu sia il giocatore più forte di tutti. – ammise un tono sincero; le mani a smaniare con le cuciture dell’uniforme.  
-Ammirazione … - ripeté Tooru; due dita a scivolare sullo zigomo tremante del kohai. Kageyama chiuse gli occhi di colpo. Non si era mai ritrovato in una situazione del genere e quando i polpastrelli leggermente ruvidi di Tooru raggiunsero le sue labbra, la situazione non migliorò …  
-Se … senpai – ansò un moto di sorpresa, poco prima che due dita penetrassero nella sua bocca. Oikawa non staccò gli occhi da lui un solo istante, centimetro dopo centimetro. La bocca del piccolo Tobio fu penetrata in profondità. Le dita si fermarono solo quando le nocche batterono contro gli incisivi.  
-Sei carino, Tobio. Nonostante tutto il resto … - soffiarono le labbra di Oikawa; la mano libera ad arpionare l’elastico dei pantaloni da campo. La matricola tremò visibilmente e le dita decisero di muoversi in quel preciso istante. Su e giù. Lentamente. Evocative.

Kageyama non riusciva a comprendere ma questo non impedì ai suoi occhi di inumidirsi.  
Aveva paura. Anche se lui era il suo amato senpai. Perché?  
Quando Tooru liberò la sua bocca per sostituire alle dita la lingua, le cose andarono un po’ meglio. Le braccia di Kageyama si attaccarono alle sue spalle con subitanea esigenza, mentre un leggero tremore non poteva fare a meno di aggredire le gambe.  
Oikawa sogghignò fra una lappata e l’altra e non tardò a raggiungere la giugulare nervosa del kohai.

-Non … Non mi era mai successo … senpai  
-Chiamami pure Tooru … - concesse un tono roco; gli incisivi a tormentare il lobo dell’orecchio. Sul volto della matricola si accese un sorriso speranzoso e senza porsi inutili domande, le mani si fecero subito collaborative. Se era Tooru andava bene. Se era Tooru andava bene, anche se continuava a fare paura.  
-Allora … Chiamami … Tobio.

Di nuovo, sulle labbra di Oikawa si dipinse un sorriso strano. Insano. Il suo stesso riflesso nel laccato lucido degli armadietti avrebbe fatto paura a un comune astante.  
Aveva così tanta paura di Tobio Kageyama e di ciò che poteva diventare, da cercare un modo tanto subdolo per … Metterlo sotto?  
Forse, non era solo una faccenda di competizione fra asso e asso emergente.  
Quando l’ebbe steso sulla panca, Tooru si trovò a ragionare in simili termini, a un bacio dal suo cuore. Nonostante la faccenda dei nomi, il piccolo Kageyama continuava a respirar forte e sotto la giovane cassa toracica, quasi pareva di vedere il grande e vitale organo pulsare.  
Che stava per fare?  
Il volto di Oikawa parve deformarsi in una smorfia combattuta, poi i cattivi pensieri ebbero la meglio e le labbra tornarono ad assaporare il corpo immacolato dell’altro.

-Toccami anche tu, Tobio …

L’invito fu caldo ma in parte, sinistro. Tobio osservò l’uniforme del compagno toccare terra come un presagio fatale e per un attimo, indugiò. Le mani strinsero con disperato appello il legno della panca e il busto avvertì l’esigenza di tornare eretto. La fronte si scontrò subito con lo sterno nudo del senpai …  
Preoccupazioni a parte, l’odore di Tooru Oikawa era troppo eccitante per tirarsi indietro.  
Il suo corpo … La spalla forte e capace di ruotare per compiere un servizio perfetto …  
Gli occhi di Tobio vibrarono di ammirazione e senza rendersi conto, denti e bocca si aprirono per incontrare quella magistrale e quanto mai seducente articolazione. D'altronde, il gioco perfetto che amava tanto e che un domani avrebbe desiderato far proprio, iniziava proprio da lì. Dal corpo di Tooru Oikawa …  
Sotto gli inaspettati baci del kohai, le labbra di Oikawa si schiusero con sorpresa e una mano gentile, andò a cercare la nuca e i capelli.  
Davvero, che cosa stava per fargli?  
Le mani sembrarono fin troppo ansiose di rispondere a simile interrogativo; il respiro di Tobio subito accelerato. Qualcosa di caldo si era appena fatto spazio fra le sue gambe, e senza domandare permesso alcuno, aveva iniziato a prendersi le dovute confidenze …  
Le dita del senpai erano forti, esperte … E come sul campo, sapevano lasciare il segno. Kageyama si ritrovò presto ad ansimare al suo petto; la mente confusa e il fiato a bagnare il torace dell’altro. La fronte batté esigente contro lo sterno di Oikawa.

-T … Tooru …

Quell’ansito accompagnato dall’invocazione del suo nome fu come un dardo nel buio. Nuovamente, Oikawa fu costretto a interrogare se stesso sul come e sul perché si stesse rivalendo in quel modo sulla matricola. Su di un compagno di squadra che non riusciva affatto a vedere come tale. Era troppo pericoloso. E se fosse stato ancora più cattivo di come, in parte, già si percepiva, probabilmente, sarebbe arrivato a commettere qualcosa di ancor più atroce.  
Non era stato lui a fermare la sua mano, quel giorno …  
La pallavolo era uno sport in grado di esaltare, quanto di distruggere.  
Tooru tremò leggermente poi accadde l’irreparabile.  
Kageyama trovò il coraggio di abbandonare l’incavo del suo collo per alzare lo sguardo e cercare i suoi occhi. Sul suo volto, pennellate di piacere e di sgomento stavano dando vita a un’immagine troppo eccitante per non prendere la ragione a calci.

-Adesso, ti farò stare ancora meglio, Tobio-chan

E le mani di Tooru scesero ancora, mentre il corpo invitava il kohai ad abbandonare i vestiti per sedersi sulle sue gambe. Da lì al prenderlo definitivamente, i secondi sarebbero stati esigui. Kageyama, pago di poter chiamare il suo idolo per nome e convinto che da quel momento in poi, le cose fra loro sarebbero cambiate, non disse nulla. Fiducioso, lasciò che le mani di Oikawa scivolassero oltre. Piano, ascoltò ogni più piccola sensazione che le dita leggermente irruvidite dai duri allenamenti, seppero regalargli. Sentì i polpastrelli accarezzare delicatamente la sua apertura e poi forzarla, ma non bruscamente. Oikawa scavò in lui con premura. Abile. Come in campo, il suo idolo cercò la migliore delle strategie e a poco a poco, anche Kageyama stesso se ne sentì parte.  
Piacere. Stava provando piacere.  
Ma poi …?

Quando Oikawa entrò dentro di lui, tutto si ruppe.  
La maschera del senpai cadde insieme alla falsa immagine di lui che in tutti quei mesi, Kageyama si era costruito. Penetrando dentro di lui, Tooru non ce la fece a reggere le difese e i suoi occhi di predatore si trovarono a fissare il cuore dell’altro, senza barriera alcuna.  
Per Tobio, mentre la carne si lacerava e le mani tenevano ben salde i fianchi, il gioco si fece spietato. Senza che potesse farci molto, mentre piacere e dolore combattevano come due belve ridotte all’osso, calde lacrime iniziarono a uscire dai suoi occhi.  
Stava per raggiungere l’orgasmo; la mente e il cuore separate.  
Il messaggio negli occhi del senpai era inequivocabile.

-Ti odio, perché presto potresti diventare più forte di me, caro Tobio.

Kageyama non era mai stato uno stupido.

*

-Ehi Kageyama … Perché non guardi Oikawa come al solito?  
-Appunto, non vedi che si sta allenando nel suo formidabile servizio?

Tobio non rispose e a testa bassa, andò a recuperare uno dei palloni. Sensazioni indecifrabili si agitavano dentro di lui, mentre il corpo ancora rimandava al dolore e il piacere di quanto successo fra lui e il senpai. Solo di una cosa era certo, la strada per migliorare nella pallavolo, non passava fra le braccia di Tooru Oikawa.

Fine


End file.
